Training: Part 2
Training, Part 2 is the sixth episode of DZ: Omniverse. Summary See Season 1 List. Plot Dirk and Emily walk into the arena. It is 8:30. Emily: Go defeat some Tetramands for me. Tetramand: Round 4 - Quarter Final! Alien vs Talpaedan! DZ: I have to defeat some drill guy? Ok! DZ tries to transform into Atomix, but he transformed into Walkatrout. Walkatrout: What's this one? The Talpaedan digged into the ground of the Arena floor. Walkatrout stood over the hole. Walkatrout: Sir! I've defeated him. SMASH. The Talpaedan shot out of the ground and tried to grab DZ as Walkatrout, but he was slippery as slippery could go. Walkatrout slipped into the air, but came jumping down onto the Talpaedan's eye, which he clutched in pain. He fainted, as was carried out on a stretcher. Tetramand: Dis guy's on fire today!! Round 5 - Semi Final! Alien vs Prypiatosian B at 8:50! A bulky metal guy wandered onto the arena. Walkatrout detransformed. The metal guy fired laser beams at DZ in human form, but DZ rolled under them, doing that for his life. Surgetrix: Life in danger emergency. Use 1% of energy? 98% energy remaining. DZ used the new energy to transform into Crashhopper. Crashopper: Time to play. The metal guy shot laser beams again, but Crashhopper leaped up, then shot down like a bullet onto the Prypiatosian's torso. Tetramand: Round 6 - Final! Alien vs- wait - there's no challenger! A Tetramand walks into the hall. He has a tinge of grey skin. Other Tetramand: Could I do this round? I'm sure Dirk Surge won't mind. Tetramand: Wait - so this DNA changing guy is Dirk Surge? Surge as in Surgetrix? OK!!!! The Other Tetramand is wearing a cloak. He throws it off, to reveal a red trix symbol on his chest. Crashopper: T.E.N! You're here! *detransforms* DZ selects Atomix and transforms. However, T.E.N as a Tetramand easily slaps his trix on his chest, transforming into Gravattack Atomix: You said tommorrow! Gravattack: Well, I couldn't wait to completely destroy you. Gravattack uses gravikinesis to smash Atomix into the sky, smashing him out of the Arena. But he didn't stop there. He flew out of the arena and used immense gravitational power to turn it to early morning. Atomix: Ok - now it's tommorow. We can fight now. Nuclear Winner! Gravattack: You used that on me - I know how to repel it. He repels it, sending it back at Atomix, who splits it into six blasts that hit Gravattack. Atomix and Gravattack detransform. T.E.N and DZ walk up to each other, DZ's red in time out mode, and T.E.N's blue in time-out mode. To be continued. Characters Seen *Dirk Surge *Emily Train *T.E.N *Talpaedan (first appearance) *Prypiatosian B (first appearance) Aliens Seen By Dirk Surge *Walkatrout (first appearance) *Crashopper (first appearance) *Atomix By Terraus Exodus Norsus *Gravattack *Tetramand Trivia *This is the first episode Thomas Lock is not seen. *It is revealed that the Surgetrix and the Negatrix have opposite time-out mode colours. Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Episodes Category:T.E.N Arc Category:Short Episodes